


Rebel Children

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: Children of The Olympians [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blessed children, Crushes, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gods based on personality and decks, M/M, kiss, protective kaito, rebellious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: Two boys from different gods fall in love. One has never been familiar with his own feelings. The other has never been so sure of himself in his life.





	Rebel Children

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting back into the YGO Zexal fandom. Paying tribute to my very first ship and inspired by Greek mythology. 
> 
> Yuuma- Hermes  
> Kaito/ Haruto- Zeus  
> Astral- Athena  
> Kyoji- Athena  
> Kotori- Aphrodite  
> Alito-Eros  
> Vector- Ares  
> Shark/ Rio- Posiedon

    His heart seemed to flutter with the wings his protector had on his helmet when he first laid eyes upon him. Of course, Tsukumo Yuuma had seen many beautiful things in his life before. He was a godly child after all, being picked at birth by a god to be under their protection for the rest of his life, and an _Olympian_ at that: Hermes, god of thieves and travelers. 

   Because his birth had been so divine, Yuuma had been granted many opportunities in life that other regular children were not granted. He could go places others would be punished for entering, such as holy grounds meant only for the gods. He could see and speak to the animals they were around, and learn magics humans were forbidden from even knowing about. Yuuma was also allowed to bestow his eyes upon many godly images that were considered too blessed to be seen by a mortal eye. Given that, Yuuma knew what **true** beauty looked like in the god's perspective, something many others would not know of for the rest of their lives. However, they all seemed to dull in his view and lose their wondrous radiance once his blood-red orbs landed on _him_.

   How the protector of this beauty allowed him to go and flaunt his ethereal pulchritude publicly was beyond him. If Yuuma was his god, he'd **_never_** let an unholy eye gaze upon this magnificent jewel that seemed to light up the place wherever he set foot. His skin was a pale, majestic blue, like the heavens the gods resided upon as they reigned upon the Earth in their heavenly likeness. His hair was pure white, like the idea of innocence, but curved up as if it were a wave about to crash down back into the depths of Posiedon's sea. He had heterochromia, with one eye colored like the fresh, crisp snow after a recent storm, and the other as golden as a rich, warm sunset, glimmering as brightly as the treasures kept deep within the Underworld of Hades*. The two colors clashed to make it seem as if the enchanting creature set a fierce and piercing stare upon anyone who dared to take a look at his essence, much like a formidable warrior. 

   Azure gems decorated his body, reflecting the light off of the various lamps and candles in the ballroom, giving his already luminous body an even more alluring glow. Sea green marks were placed all over his body like majestic, bold war paint a soldier placed along his face before riding into battle. He wore grand armor, and he looked so fine with it, he seemed to _rival_ Athena. It wasn't too bulky, as the gear seemed to compliment his figure, which was lanky and somewhat feminine, but the absence of even the **_very_** beginnings of mountains upon his flat terrain cleared up any misunderstandings. In his long, able arms was a golden helmet, the same kind the Greeks had worn ages ago when they clashed their swords with the Trojans. 

   This sparked a bit of curiosity within Yuuma, and he moved his eyes to the breastplate of his armor, and upon doing so, everything clicked inside his head. Engraved on the heavy, shiny bronze of his breastplate was the head of the slain Medusa**. He had no doubt about it now: the protector of this divine soul was none other than Athena, goddess of war and wisdom.             

   "Don't even _think_ about trying to get with him."

   Yuuma turned around at the sound of his friend's snarky voice, blushing madly, his face heating up with the hot blood that rushed up to his face. 

   "Shut _**up**_ , Shark," he muttered, masking his embarrassment behind feigned anger. However, unlike his beguiling protector, Yuuma was nowhere near as close to perfecting the art of lying. 

   "You might be under Hermes' care," Shark retorted, "But you're nowhere _near_ as good of a liar as he. You're too much of a goody two shoes to do so."

   "Am not!" Yuuma fired back, knowing full well it was true. "I can tell lies just as well!"

   "Huh. Maybe you do have it in you," Shark said, adjusting his bracelets, "because _**that**_ in itself was a lie. But enough about your barely-there lying abilities and more about you gaping at Astral over there. Admit it, you like him, don't you?"

   Yuuma contemplated trying to lie to him again, just to save face, but ultimately decided not to. It was obvious that Shark could see through his weak attempts at faking the truth, and besides, he was under the care of Posiedon, god of the sea. His temper matched the sea god's perfectly, so much so that it was a surprise for anyone who got to know him to find out he wasn't an _actual_ son of Posiedon, since he was so much like him. He would probably just get irritated with Yuuma's futile attempts to hide his feelings and hold him underwater until he caved in. 

   " _Fine_ ," he admitted with a defeated sigh. "You win. You got me. Yes, I do like...Astral, you said his name was?" 

   Shark nodded. "Fuse Astral, son of Athena. Her **actual** son too, you know."

   "Her actual **_son_**?! But isn't Athena supposed to be a-"

   "You should really shut up before you say anything else if you know what's best for you," Shark warned him, "cause she hears _everything_. And to answer your question, she is. Some say that one of her favorite priests or priestesses died and she was really torn up about it. She couldn't let them go, so she hid the soul before Hermes could come down and guide it to the Underworld*** and asked Haphaestus to make a new body for it, which he did. Zeus found out though, and he sympathized with her; however, he couldn't let the deed go unpunished, since gods aren't supposed to intervene with fate or something. He wiped out the memories the soul had, only leaving the loyalty they had towards her and the skills she had taught them beforehand. She gave him a new name, which was Astral, and claimed him as her own son." 

   He gazed over to where Astral was standing, as the soldier motioned over a young, blond man with hair that seemed to resemble an unripe strawberry. It bothered Yuuma a bit to say the least, and he couldn't help but wonder what their relationship with each other was. They seemed to be indulged in an enjoyable conversation, up until the blond  caught wind of someone who wasn't Yuuma gazing at Astral with his mahogany eyes clouded with lust.  

   The man had raven black locks and skin as white as can be, with devilishly charming facial features. It was clear from the masterfully crafted violin he held in his grasp that he was taken by Apollo, the god of music and plague, but fortunately, his twin sister who stood next to him (obviously chosen by Artemis, goddess of the hunt), also caught this. She gave him a hefty poke in the abdomen with one of her arrows and chided him lightly, causing him to wince and growl lowly at his sister. However, it did the trick, and he no longer seemed to pay attention to the beautifully designed son of Athena, much to the relief of the blond. 

   Astral cocked his head to the side, gazing at his friend most curiously. "Are you alright, Kaito?" he asked. 

   Kaito snapped out of his stone cold glare, fixing his attention on his friend once again. 

   "Me? Oh, yes...it's just someone from Apollo's care was looking at you in a less than appropriate manner," he told him, "but he got lucky though. His sister led him away,  and if she hadn't done that, I probably would have ripped his orbs outta their sockets..."

   "You really are quite protective," Astral noted, smiling a bit, "It's like you've forgotten who my mother is. I am perfectly capable of defending myself, you know. "

   "And _you've_ seem to have forgotten that my protector is also your **grandfather**." His childhood friend countered. "Anyone chosen by Zeus is bound to have an immediate responsibility to his daughter's children as well, especially you, since you're the only actual child she has.'' 

   "Yes, but I don't need an **_entire army_** by my side," Astral protested, hating how utterly childish he sounded. "You _alone_ is army enough. On your own, you are stronger than a hundred armies combined. With Galaxy Eyes, you are almost omnipotent."

   " _Almost_?" Kaito asked, raising a brow in inquiry, though his tone was of a teasing manner. 

   "Yes, _almost_ ," Astral chuckled, shoving his friend playfully, "the only truly omnipotent beings are the gods."

   "I know, I know," Kaito assured him,  patting his shoulder lightly, "I was just heaving a little tease at you is all. Come, we should go socialize with the others. I've heard Alito and Kotori are showing off a new arrow prototype to present to Aphrodite and Eros tonight."

   "It sounds quite interesting," Astral said, noting a little itch at the back of his throat. "You go on ahead; I seem to require a bit of a drink first."

   "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Kaito asked. "I can wait for you too, you know. So you don't get lost or something. "

   Astral rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'm sure."

   Kaito tried to figure out if Astral was planning something, scanning his eyes for any signs of secrecy, his body for suspicious movement that could indicate that he was off to do something more than just getting a drink, but as always, did not find anything to give him reason to doubt his friend. He nodded in approval and went off on his own.~

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> *Along with being the god of the Underworld, Hades was also the god of riches, so he had all the gold and silver he wanted.
> 
> **After Perseus had slain Medusa and saved his mother from an unwanted marriage with it, Athena -who had cursed Medusa by transforming her into a Gorgon after Poseidon raped her in her temple- placed it on her shield. Soldiers then had Medusa's head engraved on their shields and armor as protection. 
> 
> ***Hermes was tasked with leading the souls of the dead to the Underworld. 
> 
> Also, someone made a cameo in here. Do you know who it was?  
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Constructive criticism is as well. Hope you liked it.


End file.
